mymonsterrancherfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Isfan/Status Update~
Status: *24/28 (85%) Families done: (+2 // +7%) *215/241 (89%) Breeds done: (+17 // +7%) Yes, I know. It's been a long time since there has been a Status report update. But that's because of my IRL issues the last week, plus the backtracking I undergon on almost 200 pages (198 to be exact). Even more if you count the fact taht I have added the Level-based skills to each Family.. so make that 220 pages that needed to be updates. YIKES! Just about 90% done! The last families remaining are Pancho (11 entries), Phoenix (3 entries), Centaur (6 entries), and Monol (6 entries). I can be done tomorrow if I buckle down and just work on it all'' day''. Easy, right? I have holes in information to fill in everywhere.. The Monster Entries I more or less have covered (will need help adding in fodo and retired age range). Techniques, while decisively lacking on this Wiki, I have about 98% of the information on them. I need to do a little bit of checking to confirm the matchup between the JW and our version, but that'll be easy enough to perform. I can just give scrolls I've been saving (I never used any) on my Lv16 0-age White Mocchi. Yes.. I've been using every stat-boosting item I ever collected on that one to raise it up without aging it. Why? I have no idea anymore. I think it was the first monster I got that I felt was really rare, as I had ot add Max right after the event and ask him when it would be in his freezer, eventually arranging a time so he could use it to retirement and combine it while having mine as a backup incase he lost it. But I ramble.. Techniques wont be an issue. The real problem is going to come in for Adventures, Ranks (Breeder EXP), and Missions; particularly Adventures. The information on every Wiki is partial, incomplete, and in many cases even conflicting. And without dozens of people joining into a team to effectively scour and test each area in mass.. I'm not sure how I'll be able to sort it out. Maybe I can get a team of dozens of people together... Any volunteers? Breeder Ranks (EXP table, unlocks at each level) and Missions are going to be challenging as well, but not as much as Adventures. For Adventures, I'd need a large team of many dedicated people able to work together and cooperate to accumulate data. For the Breeder Rank/Missions info, I just need a single dedicated person to volunteer early on in their game.. basically just as they join and start the game. Even if that person only contributed until Rank 10, then the list could be picked up by anyone at or below Rank 10. I dont even need it to be continuous from the bottom rank.. people from various ranks can contribute until all the blanks are filled in. I do, however, need to figure out a nice template for Breeder Ranks.. as having a table that is 50 elements long is unacceptable, but 50 isn't divisible by any numbers other than 2, 5, 10, and 25. If I could make a table with 5 columns... That might work, each row would be for 10 levels. I could even make two tables, 3x10 and 2x10, if it doesn't fit. Actually, since they need the unlocks as well, may ahve to be 2x10, 2x10, and 1x10.. That would definitely fit. Missions will also be an issue.. Maybe not as much as Adventures, but a little more than Breeder Rank info described above. The problem with missions is.. how do you know you've got them all? Breeder Rank, I can take info from several people, and definitively connect them together with complete confidence that where the one ended the next one begins. Missions, however, there can be gaps, holes. How can I be certain that there wasn't a forgotten or overlooked mission? Also Missions have unusual unlock requirements.. not sure if they are single requirements or double (I know getting monsters to certain class ranks is on unlock, but isn't breeder rank another way that some unlock? If some require a combination of certain monster rank ''and ''breeder rank, how could I be certain?) It's all just a bunch of smoke and mirrors and will be unpleasant.. but there is a bit of good data on these already out there so I plan to use that for a basis and hope that after this place is built up and running people contribute the rest of the missing data pieces. Anyway, gotta stop always rambling about how much work is left to do.. Looking at the good picture. Only 26 monster entires over 4 families left to do! At 5 minutes an entry *including families) I can be done in just 2.5 hours! =D Then I can start the detailed backtracking agenda I'm developing ^^ I'll be sure to run the changed template over with a few people before implimenting it.. I dont want to have to go back over 241 monster entries more times than I have to! D= ~ Isfan ♥ Isfan (talk) 00:50, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts